Code: Fly
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: Jack Ripper is a girl with wings and a tail. Coming to Kadic as a student, she quickly finds trouble in the form of a black haired boy.
1. First day and attacks

I don't own Code Lyoko or Maximum Ride.

First day and attacks

"It's nice to have a normal life," muttered Jack as she walked down the corridor. "Which is my room again?"

She checked the map.

"Need some help?" asked a pink haired girl as she came out of a dorm.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. Can you help me find my room?"

"I'm Aelita," introduced the girl as she took the letter. "Aelita Stones. And it looks like we're rooming together."

"I'm Jack Ripper. Please no jokes on my name." Jack smiled but worry formed inside. _How will I be able to hide my secret?_

Aelita led Jack to their room. "Here it is. You can out your stuff here and we'll sort it out later. It's lunch. You can come and sit with my friends."

Nodding, Jack followed her after placing her bags on the unclaimed bed.

Lunch hall

Jack picked up her tray and followed Aelita to a group of students.

"Hey Aelita," said the blond with glasses. "Who's this?"

"This is Jack Ripper, my roommate," introduced Aelita. "These are Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich."

She pointed at the boys as she introduced them. They greeted her.

"So, when do you start classes?" asked Jeremy.

"Tomorrow." Jack's back itched. "I have the day to settle in."

"Jack Ripper?" asked Odd as he leaned back. "That's a weird name."

"Yeah, I don't know my parents so I chose my name. I like it. And it's only as weird as yours."

Jack shrugged as she listened to the conversation as she ate her food.

"Do you think you'll be able to recreate you know what?"

"Sure we can. We should be able to recreate the core tonight."

"That's good."

Jack raised an eyebrow. It sounded like they were hiding a secret. She could talk though. She had a few secrets of her own. The bell rang and they separated. Smiling jack walked into a deserted part before jumping into the air and slammed her wings down then brought them up as her tail slipped out from under her clothes. She repeated the motion and soared into the air. An eye formed in a nearby camera and watched her with interest.

Returning to the ground as dusk arrived; Jack went back to the dorm. Aelita didn't arrive until a long while later.

The next day

Frowning, Jack joined the group as they crowded around a smaller group. "What's going on?"

"Oh, and since you're all together as usual, I'd like to ask Yumi a few questions for the next issue. What are you two waiting for? C'mon, we're rolling! Now, Yumi, our readers would really like to know how you and William are getting along," said one of the black haired girls.

"William? Who's William?" asked Jack in slight confusion.

"Uh, W-William, m-me and William?" asked the other blacked haired girl, Yumi Jack guessed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Would you rather I ask the same question to William? He may not be as shy as you are. As a matter of fact, where is he? The last time I saw him was a week ago! And look, it's the new girl."

"If I am the new girl, what then?" asked Jack. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sissi. The principal is my father so don't play any tricks on me."

"H-He's gone abroad. His father called your father to tell him," said Ulrich quickly.

"Oh, how come you know that, huh?" asked Sissi.

"Uh, I uh..." Ulrich struggled for words.

"Are you talking about me?" The new voice was sudden.

Jack turned to look at the boy. There was something… familiar about him though she was sure that she'd never met him before. Everyone else looked surprised to see him.

"Jack, we'll see you in class. We need to talk to William…"

"In private," finished Jack. "I get it."

She walked a distance away then sat down on a bench. Every other sound faded away as she focused on their conversation.

"Who's that?" asked William as he looked at her in interest. "I don't remember seeing her around."

"That's Jack. She's new," said Ulrich. "What happened to you?"

"All I can remember is being virtualised on Lyoko and being captured by the Scyphozoa. It's a blank after that. That is 'til this morning when I woke up in the factory," explained William. Jack frowned as Odd pinched William. "Hey, what are you doing, Odd? You're hurting me.

"Just checking to make sure you're not one of Xana's ghosts."

"Who's Xana?" muttered Jack. The name felt familiar. "What are they up to?"

"No danger of that. There isn't any activated tower on Lyoko. William couldn't have been sent by Xana," said Jeremy as William ruffled Odd's hair.

"So you can stop pinching me, Odd."

"Anyhow, you're just in time for a quiz in math," said Yumi.

"Timing, huh? I haven't studied at all."

"So? Since when have you ever studied?"

"Eh heh..."

Jack watched as the two ran off.

"Looks like I need an excuse for William's reappearance," said Jeremy. The sounds returned to normal as Jack frowned. There was something odd going on around the school.

Later

Jack rubbed her face as she walked in a isolated part of the school. She knew that it was unwise to do so but it wasn't like she couldn't handle most threats.

"Hello birdy." Spinning around, Jack caught the punch from the Eraser before knocking him down at the same time as pulling out her penknife and stabbing him. His wolf features made him look like a werewolf. Only without the risk of catching it. Launching a kick at a second, she ducked a punch from a third. A fourth punched her in her stomach only for the punch to go straight through her. Jack spat at him and he screamed as his face started to dissolve.

"You psycho!"

Jack slammed the last two into each other and panted. "Ok, where are the rest of you guys?"

No answer. Nothing moved. Sighing, Jack used her echolocation and listened to the rebound. "William, get out of that tree."

"That was impressive. A scrawny girl like you taking down three grown men." William landed lightly on his feet.

"Yeah, well. I could do without all the attempts on my life. No matter where I go, they find me."

"I think I know a place where you can hide." William reached out and took Jack's hand. Jack snatched it away.

"How do I know that you're not working for the Erasers or for someone else that wants my powers? Everyone that befriends me always wants me and not for just wanting to know me."

"You're going to have to trust me. It seems you have some issues with trust. I'm sure you can handle me if I decide to hurt you." William took Jack's hand again and started to lead her towards the sewers.

Ten minutes later

Jack raised an eyebrow at the factory.

"Come on. This way."

"The hiding place is a factory?" asked Jack in confusion as she followed William.

"It's hidden in the factory, yes.

Shaking her head, Jack jumped down to the floor and joined William in the elevator. He pressed a button and they went down. Blast doors opened on a computer and a projector.

"Wow. Is this what you meant?"

"Yep." William sat down on the chair. "It's impressive, isn't it?"

"It is." Jack looked at the computer screen. "IS that a whole world in there?"

"Yes. It's called Lyoko. You can go there if you want to. Not many people know about this place."

"How did you find it?" Something was off here.

"It was a couple of weeks ago." William walked over to her and cupped her face, looking into her eyes intensely. "You saw how hidden this place is. I don't think anyone could find you unless they knew about this place. Sadly, most of the place got destroyed. It's being rebuilt though. You could visit the place that has been recovered."

"Why did it get destroyed?" That was suspicious. If there was a secret hiding place, you wouldn't destroy it.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really. I think I might check it out though."

William nodded. "Go down a level. There are three tubes. Stand in one, it doesn't matter which one. I'll do the rest."

Jack nodded as she re-entered the elevator, missing William's smirk.

"Master, she is yours now."

Lyoko

Jack landed on her feet and looked at herself. "Well, it suits me."

She was a monkey-bird hybrid. Wearing a layer of what looked like a bullet proof outfit with holes for her tail and wings as well as wearing a quiver with a bow and no arrows.

Running through the gap in the wall, Jack started to explore, not noticing the monsters that followed her.

Later

"Well, this is a pretty good hiding place," muttered Jack before hearing clicks on the floor. Turning around, she stared at the giant crab. "Ok. I don't think punching it would do any good."

She backed away as the monster advanced. Feeling the wall behind her, Jack climbed up only for the creature to follow her, digging its legs into the wall. Gritting her teeth as something stung her shoulder and her wings, Jack let go and dropped to the floor. The monster pinned her sown, taking care not to kill her. The girl could only watch as a giant jellyfish advanced on them. The crab like monster released her only for the jellyfish to pick her up with its tentacles and for the remaining three to touch her head.

Something pressed down on her mind.

_Xana._

The word came to her as everything went fuzzy.

"So, here you are." The distorted voice was familiar. "You look good like that, my monkey girl."

"Where are we? William? Where are we going?"

The jellyfish released Jack who collapsed to the floor. Everything went black for a second before returning with a slight red tint. Someone stood in front of her and she looked up. William helped her up and they stared at each other.

"Energy field!" A pink ball headed for William and Jack pushed the boy down. She wasn't sure what was going on but she had to throw the pink girl who was running away into the digital sea.

"So, having fun without inviting us?" the two turned to face the samurai behind them. "You sure have changed. And I take it you're the one who brought Jack here."

Jack tried to speak but a growl came out.

_Get Aelita._

Jack turned and ran after the elf, easily catching up.

"Please, no Jack! Don't follow Xana. Please!"

Jack cocked her head. The words were confusing. Why shouldn't she follow the voice giving her orders? It gave her a path.

"Please Jack!" Aelita formed a pink ball in her hand and fired it at Jack who ducked and smirked before running at the girl and easily picking her up. Feeling somebody approach, she stared at William. He was happy. Jack didn't know how she knew but the boy was happy. William sent a cloud of smoke out and picked up Aelita before sending her away and running after her. Jack easily kept pace.

What had happened to her? She wasn't easy to control but here she was, following Xana's orders like a dog. They arrived at an exit out of the maze and William stopped before stroking her face.

"Shush little one. There's nothing to worry about. Soon, you will be Xana's forever."

Something stirred within her, a strange sort of excitement. She heard William call out a word and a Manta appeared. William guided Aelita onto it as he jumped on and placed a foot on her before guiding the monster away. Jack jumped off the edge and flew after them. Everything was becoming clearer though she felt even more restricted.

"_I hope you're not going to be a trouble."_

Feelings of shame filled her. She could hear someone talking and she glanced back to see the samurai and a second person flying after them. William glanced back too as Jack sent an arrow at them. It missed and Jack growled again as the Manta dropped mines. The samurai was hit and flaked apart. The Japanese person dodged all the mines as they flew out of the area and over a sea.

A fan narrowly missed her as Jack fired at the girl. Aelita woke up and looked down at the sea before gulping.

"Jack, please! You have to wake up!"

She wasn't sleeping.

"You're not yourself!"

"I've never felt so good." Jack was pleased that the words came out without growling though they were distorted like Williams. It was true as well. Her body was brimming with power. A sharp pain hit her as a fan cut her shallowly. William summoned a sword and sent an energy wave off the blade.

"Yumi!"

Yumi fell off her vehicle and disappeared as something hit her. Growling, Jack stared at the cat before sending an arrow at it.

"Ok, what's up with her? She in a mood or something?"

"No Odd, she's under Xana's control!" Aelita called to him. "Devirtualise her!"

Jack dodged the arrows. One hit the manta and William dropped Aelita. Odd caught Aelita.

"I'm sorry to cut in William but Aelita has always preferred the company of a real man," called Odd. Jack shot over to them. Aelita formed another pink ball and hit her. Her body froze upon a order. Everything went black as she watched herself peel away.

Light hit her eyes as she collapsed out of one of the tubes.

"Are you alright?" asked Ulrich as he helped her up.

"I think so." She was herself again. "Sorry about what happened."

"How did you get there anyway?" asked Yumi.

"William brought me to the factory after a fight with a group of people after me. Said that it was a place to hide. He transferred me over once I asked. I explored and then a jellyfish caught me."

"Sounds like Xana wanted you for something," said Aelita as she and Odd joined them. "William manipulated you Jack so he could get you to willingly agree to go to Lyoko."

"Yeah, and all I want to do is find a place where I'm not chased," muttered Jack.

"Come on," said Ulrich. "We've got to get back to school. We can explain on the way."

The four walked towards the elevator. Jack followed them after a second. No one noticed her eyes briefly change to a stylised eye and back. Jeremy joined them after a stop.

"So, she's not under Xana's control anymore?" He asked.

"I'm right here," interrupted Jack. "And can you tell me what's going on?"

"Well, we fight a psychopathic artificial intelligence program called Xana by going to Lyoko and deactivating the towers he activates, said Odd after a second. "We don't know what he wants but it's not good."

"He can also control electricity," said Aelita. "And people as you found out."

"Why does he want you?" asked Yumi as they walked out into the main factory.

"Probably because I'm a mutant bird/monkey kid." Everyone stared at her. "Not to mention the powers."

"A mutant bird/monkey kid?" asked Jeremy. Jack nodded as she flew up to the ledge above and waited for the group to catch up.

"Yeah. Wacko scientists started crossing animal genes with humans. I'm 96% human, 2% bird and 2% human. I'm stronger than normal, grown, humans. Not to mention the superpowers that randomly appear. People are always after me."

"Superpowers?" asked Yumi. "There were a group of guys found dead or seriously injured earlier. Was that you?"

Jack nodded. "They were like me. A human and wolf mix."

"Well, I think she should join us," said Ulrich after a pause. "Sure, she fell under Xana's control but she didn't know anything about Lyoko."

Everyone else nodded.

"And it would have annoyed us to keep having to erase her memories," added Aelita. "Sure, most of the school we can keep in the dark but not our roommates. That would be really difficult."

"Well, duh. It's an enclosed space. I could have easily overheard something."

Kadic

"I wonder why William wanted to drag me into the digital sea," said Aelita thoughtfully. "Do you know Jack?"

Jack shook her head. "I didn't hear anything about that. All I knew was that I had to dump you there. Like Xana wanted to get rid of you or bait or something."

"Yeah, it's probably part of Xana's new plan," agreed Jeremy. "We have to be careful. William could come back at any time."

"And we have to think of a new excuse for William's disappearance," said Yumi with a sigh. "Delmas might not buy it this time."

"Hi Jeremy."

"Hi Jeremy."

Jack stared at the smaller kids. Well, most people her age were smaller than her. She was rather tall for her age.

"They don't hate you now?" asked Ulrich.

"I guess they found someone they can hate even more," said Jeremy. "Sissi."

"Kinda like us and William," said Yumi with a smile.

"Paco! Paco! Paco!" shouted the students.

"It's incredible! Jim's become a real star!" yelled Odd over the noise.

"Mainly thanks to you, right Odd?" asked Ulrich.

Jack stared as Jim started to dance. Odd said something but Jack didn't hear it. Her eyes changed again for a split second.

Later

Jack collapsed into bed. It had been a long day and she had a strange feeling that Xana hadn't fully left her. Sighing, she slipped into sleep. That was the first might that she dreamt of William.

Unknown

The being watched Jack's dreams. Its plan had partially succeeded. It had lost the mutant girl but had gained a unknowing spy into its enemy's group.

"Xana?" Xana turned to William.

"I am not angry with you. I'm still connected to her. I'll leave her where she is for now. I can get information that way."

William nodded as his thoughts turned to the girl. The way she had looked at him. He wanted her.


	2. Double Trouble

I don't own Maximum Ride or Code Lyoko

Double Take

Jack woke up panting. "Why am I getting these dreams?"

She stood up and opened the window before jumping out and flapping her wings. Flying always calmed her. She returned an hour later and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The next day

"So then, the guy gets up and starts to scream, "Oh no my canoe just sprang a leak!" Hahahaha!" No one else laughed. "Come on, that's hysterical! The guy thinks his canoe sprang a leak! Oh forget it, you guys have no sense of humor."

"We do. That's the problem," replied Ulrich.

"That really wasn't funny Odd," said Jack with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Odd. A sense of humor comes with growing up," reassured Yumi.

"Come on, I'm the funniest guy in school. In fact, if I wasn't me, I would be president of my own fan club."

"Now that's what I call funny," laughed Aelita.

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Anyway Jack, are you alright? It's just that you've been talking in your sleep," said Aelita as she turned to the girl.

"It'd probably nothing." Jack shifted slightly. "For some reason or other I've been dreaming of William. It's probably just a side effect."

"I just hope Xana didn't try anything with you," replied Aelita as she turned back to the computer.

"Do you mind making a little less noise?" asked Jeremy. "Some of us are trying to work. I've already spent a lot of sleepless nights recreating Lyoko, upgrading the digital equipment and now I have to work out what to do about William! If you haven't forgotten, he's still under Xana's control."

"Not a nice place to be." Jack shivered.

"Sorry Einstein."

Jeremy rang the number.

"Delmas Academy, Jean-Pierre Kadic here, uh... Kadic Academy, Jean-Pierre Delmas speaking."

"This is James Dunbar, William's father. I'm calling to say that my son won't be able to attend school this week. He's got a very high fever, and he has to stay in bed."

"Oh rats! I hope it's not game over for him. Uh, that is to say nothing too serious."

"Just a very bad flu."

"Oh, that's a relief. Please tell your son that we wish him a speedy recovery Mr Dunbar. Thanks for calling and goodbye."

"Phew. I wouldn't know what we would do without my voice synthesizer," said Jeremy in relief as the call ended.

"Well, now that we handled Delmas, maybe we can go to more important stuff," suggested Odd.

"Yeah? Like what?" asked Jeremy.

"Meatballs and spaghetti!"

"Odd, I know that you're a walking stomach, but I haven't got time to go to lunch. I have to get to the factory to test out the latest codes for your new equipment."

"Can you program me some bell-bottom pants with an orange stripe on the side?" asked Odd.

"Will ya? I need a little thinking time!"

"Odd's idea is a good one," said Jack. "I'm starving. I do need to eat more than you though. Just one of the side effects I guess of being a mutant kid."

"You need to lighten up Jeremy," said Odd.

Lunch

"Huh? You don't want your banana?" asked Aelita in surprise as Odd left the fruit.

"It's for Einstein," explained Odd. "The waling stomach has to look out for the local genius."

"Uh oh... Delmas and Incredible Hulk at 11 o'clock..." muttered Ulrich as he noticed the two. Jack flinched slightly.

"Hello Yumi. I was wondering if you had any news of William Dunbar. Jim said you were close friends," said Delmas.

"Somebody said that he was sick," lied Yumi.

"Let me handle this Jean-Pierre." Jim took over. "Listen, Yumi, be honest with us. I know perfectly well that William isn't any sicker than I am! Achoo!"

"Bless you, Jim," said Aelita.

"Thank you. If you wanna know what I think, I think William is somewhere, and something tells me that somehow you know exactly where that somewhere is and that sometimes it's better to be honest with someone. So uno, somebody should tell William we know he's around, and doso, he oughta get back before tonight. If not, Mr. Delmas, our beloved principal, will call some police! That oughta do it."

Later

"No way! That means that I'm going to have to spend all afternoon slogging away to finish a program to get William out of Xana's clutches! Who knows if it's even going to work?!"

"That's not possible. We have track this afternoon and you can't keep cutting all the time. Jim will have your hide if you miss one more."

"Ok. I'll get back to you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Improvise! As usual."

Jack rubbed her ears as sound returned to normal. Odd tried to buy a drink but the machine was playing up before staring at Jeremy. "I don't believe it."

"He sure got ready fast," said Yumi.

"You've already finished all you had to do?" asked Aelita as he kicked a bottle into the bin.

"Piece of cake, sweetie pie. Huh? What'd you think? Sure, I'm done. You're lookin' at the man. How's it goin', kid? You musta got all dolled up for me today. You wouldn't believe the vibes I'm feelin' right now."

Ulrich stood up, Aelita crossed her arms, and both angrily stare at Jeremy.

"Hey, go back to being Jeremy, will you?" asked Yumi as she took a step back.

"It's just that whenever I see you I don't feel like I'm myself."

"Xana!" exclaimed Odd as he attacked Jeremy who sends him flying into the vending machine. Yumi's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yumi."

"Jeremy?"

"Well, how are you doing guys?"

"Do you mind explaining this?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out? I made a clone of myself by activating a tower on Lyoko. This way, I can be working on Lyoko and at class at the same time."

"Yu might have warned us about it," moaned Odd.

"Sorry guys."

"Anyway, you oughta know that your double has gotta be about the biggest flirt I ever met!" exclaimed Yumi as she pointed the camera at the clone leaning against the wall.

"Very strange. Must be some kind of emerging quality that appeared unexpectedly," said Jeremy. "Anyway guys, I might not have hit a home run with it but a double is still pretty good."

Class

Jim took the register.

"Belpois?"

"Present," said the clone as it held its hands in the air.

"No, this has to be a dream," said Jim. "Jeremy Belpois in person? He has honestly decided to grace us with his presence? In the flesh? Although there isn't a lot of it."

"After holding the longest record of absences from every single sport, Mr Skin and bones has decided to use his time to throw his weight around."

"And so it was in 1671 that Isaac Newton created his famous reflection telescope. And as I'm sure you can see on this very rare and precious model of it..." said Ms Hertz in her class. Most of the students were sleeping.

"Okay, lemme get outta the line of fire before I give you the signal. Hold on..." said Jim as he moved out of the way of the clone with a shotput.

"Newton and his law of gravity, the apple that fell..."

Jeremy threw the javelin through the window to Mrs. Hertz's classroom, and it broke the telescope. Ms Hertz walked to the window to yell at Jim.

"Holy tolito, Belpois. I mean incredible, Belpois! How could you throw that thing so far with arms as scrawny as the wings of a chicken, huh?" asked Jim.

"Uh well, you see, Jim, he's been working out a lot. Haha..." Odd's laughter stopped.

"Jim! You're worse than those barbarians who burned down the Alexandria Library!" yelled Ms Hertz.

"Thank you, Susanne!" she snorted and returned to her class. "Jeremy, you're going to participate in the interschool competition against the top student gymnasts! Those dodos at Central Prep won't know what hit them!"

Lyoko

"I don't believe this."

William walked over to the edge of the crater with several tarantulas. He stabbed his sword in the ground.

"Go on." He turned to the one on his left. "You too."

The tarantulas took up their positions. William started to levitate as he focused on the tower.

Class

Ulrich's phone rang and he picked up.

"Now, let me see how you through the javelin," said Jim as he handed one to the clone. The clone spun it round.

"Jeremy, this had better be important," said Ulrich.

"It sure is. Xana's attacking the tower that I activated. If it keeps up, Xana will take control and use it for his own purposes."

"I get the idea," said Ulrich as he watched the clone. "How do we get the process to stop?"

"I can send some of sector five's energy to shore up the defenses to buy a little time.

The clone eyes changed.

Kadic

The clone threw the javelin and went through the tool shed's window.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Yahoo! Yeah! I'm going to be your personal manager, Belpois. Wait 'til they get a load of this. You and me, we're going to go far. Trust me, we're going to taste the thrill of victory. We're going to breeze through the championships, the nationals, the planetaries, the interplanetaries, the intergalactics!" yelled Jim enthusiastically.

"To the factory..." murmured Ulrich. They tried to leave only to be stopped unexpectedly by Jim.

"Stern! Della Robbia! Go on! Pick yourselves a lane and let's see how you run the 400 meters against Belpois." Ulrich and Odd got in place. "You ready, champ?"

They started and the clone zoomed off. Jack used the distraction to slip away.

Lyoko

William landed as the tower turned red again. Jeremy sent more energy to the tower. William growled as the tower turned back to green.

Kadic

Xana took control of Jeremy #2. He stopped and waited. The clone jumped on Odd and tried to punch him when Jeremy regained control of the tower. Odd pushed him off.

"Della Robbia! You'd better be careful not to rough up my champion! You okay, kid?" asked Jim as the clone got up.

"I'm good, Jim."

"Okay... Better safe than sorry is what I always say. Any volunteers to go with Belpois to the infirmary?" asked Jim. The five put their hands up.

"I'm off to the factory with Aelita. Isolate Jeremy 2 and watch him," murmured Ulrich.

"Yeah, right, easy for you to say..." replied Odd. Ulrich pulled out his phone and sent Yumi a text.

Factory

Jack flew through the door and landed in the elevator before pressing the button.

"Hey Jeremy."

"Jack! Get to the scanners, quickly."

Jack nodded and pressed the button to go down. "Oh, Jeremy, can you check for any of Xana's coding in me?"

"Uh, sure."

Yumi

Yumi glanced at it then stood up.

"Ma'am, can I please leave the room?"

Ms Hertz banged her head. "Ouch! Yes, go. You haven't seen any pieces of mirror around, have you?"

Odd

"If the Olympic champion could please step this way," said Odd as he opened a door. The clone walked in and Odd slammed the door then pushed the door closed.

"That should delay him."

Lyoko

Jack stared at William. She doubted that he could see her yet. Having better vision than anyone else on the planet did help. Sighing, she flew closer only to dodge a few lasers and turned to see a manta.

"Here comes the flying seafood."

She flew above it and aimed before releasing the arrow, causing the manta to blow. Movement caught her eye and she looked down to see William staring up at her. Hesitating, she closed her eyes only to feel something surround her. Opening her eyes again, she stared in surprise at the black smoke as William brought her closer to him.

"Let me go William!" Jack started to struggle only for the smoke to tighten around her.

"You can't escape me." William reached up and stoked Jack's face who glared at him. "I sense something. What are you?"

"Is it me or are you being more talkative than usual?" Closing her eyes, Jack suddenly turned tiny and slipped right out of the smoke before flapping her wings to stop her from hitting the ground. William clamped his hands around her. "Oh great."

She suddenly grew back to normal size and banged William's head.

"A new power did just have to show up."

Elsewhere

Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi stepped in the scanners.

"We're ready Jeremy."

"Alright then. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Virtualisation."

"Twin blades," said Ulrich as he twisted to look at them then pulled them out. "Perfect for a close shave."

"I love your skirt Aelita," said Yumi as she looked at it.

"Thanks. Your shoulder pads aren't bad either."

"Hey, you can discuss fashion later. Jack s fighting William near the tower. It's north by north west."

Kadic

Odd spun a broom as the lockers started to shake.

"Oh great, here we go again," muttered Odd as he tried to keep the door shut. "Hey, stop pushing, will ya? Dontcha like it in there?"

The clone pushed the lockers over.

"What is going on around here?" asked Delmas as he walked over. "Just who do you think you are Belpois?"

"No big deal, he's just a little bit edgy," said Odd nervously as he held the broom over his head.

"Now, now, try to calm down Belpois," said Delmas. "Don't you think that talking it out would be more constructive than lashing out blindly?"

Delmas was sent into the wall. Odd tried to attack the clone but was sent flying. He landed on top of the principal.

"Thanks a lot for the psychology lesson, sir. Now I've gotta catch him."

Odd ran to the manhole as he pulled out his phone.

"Jeremy, your evil, Xana possessed copy is on its way to the factory. He's too fast for us to catch up to. You're on your own good buddy."

"Ok Odd. I'll see what I can do."

Lab

Jeremy started to control the elevator.

Factory

The clone jumped down and punched the keypad. The elevator went up. Jeremy locked the door into the lab.

Lyoko

Jack shot into the air as Ulrich sent the Overbike at William who used his swords as a ramp. The Overbike sent one of the Tarantulas onto a lower edge. Aiming, Jack hit one of the Tarantulas before dodging shots.

Factory

"He leaves an impression wherever he goes," said Odd as the two stared at the damaged keypad.

Lyoko

"Yumi, watch out. You've lost forty life points," warned Jeremy. A tarantula jumped in front of her and her fan destroyed it. Aelita threw an energy field at William but William blocked it with his sword. Aelita got knocked off and started to fall only for wings to appear and catch her.

Factory

The clone forced the door open.

"Odd? Where are you?" asked Jeremy into his microphone. The clone passed electricity between his hands.

"Hello Jeremy one and two," called Odd as he jumped down. "BONZAI!"

Odd knocked the clone to the floor.

"You may be his evil twin but you're not the fighting twin." Odd looked at the splintered end of the broom. "Can I take back what I said?"

The clone sent Odd into the computer and knocked Jeremy out of his chair.

Lyoko

William shot over to Yumi as Aelita entered the tower.

"Jeremy! William's trying to push me into the Digital Sea," said Yumi as he placed his sword under her chin.

"I'll bring you back in."

"It's not working!"

Jack charged and pushed William away from Yumi only to land awkwardly.

"There's one thing left to do," said Odd as he ran to the scanners.

William roughly pick Jack up before starting to strangle her. Jack concentrated and quickly turned small again before getting out of the way.

"Bonzai!" Odd shot down on the Overboard and devirtualised William. "What do you think of my new outfit?"

"Uh…."

"That's what I thought too."

"Return to the past."

Lab

"So, there's no way of bringing him back, right?" asked Aelita.

"Not for the time being," said Jeremy.

"Have you got a plan B?" asked Yumi.

"We haven't' got a choice," said Jeremy. "We have to make a copy of William."

"Isn't that a little risky?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep. But it's the only way of calling off Jim and Delmas."

"Ok but don't ever ask me to take the clone to the infirmary," said Odd. The computer beeped and Jeremy checked the program.

"I don't believe this."

"What?" asked Yumi.

"Uh, Jack asked me to check her. But according to this, she should be under Xana's control."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Does it look like I'm under Xana's control?"

"But how?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know. Jack, Xana could take control of you at any time. But the good news is that you can look into Xana's mind," said Jeremy.

"Uh, bad idea." Jack shook her head. "Even if there was a connection between us, using it could call it to Xana's attention if he doesn't know about it and it could be two way. If I can see into his mind, what's stopping him from looking into mine? Or even trying to control me?"

Everyone shared a glance.

"Well, he hasn't tried anything yet," said Jeremy as he turned to the computer. "For now, we should be safe enough."

Kadic

The group waited for Yumi and William to appear.

"Hopefully, William's copy hasn't developed emerging qualities like someone else I know," said Odd as Yumi and William appeared.

"At this distance, he looks normal," said Aelita.

"But up close?" asked Ulrich as Delmas walked over.

"Well, Dunbar, my boy, I'm glad to see that your fever has broken and you're feeling well," said Delmas.

"Uh, did I break anything else?" asked William. Jack sighed.

"Ah, hahaha! Uh, don't forget to keep taking your medicine, say?"

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet!" said Odd.

Jack looked up at the sky before gripping her head.

_Soon little one, you will be mine. You may struggle but I will use you_


End file.
